PERDONAME
by aska ishida
Summary: QUE PASA UANDO ALGUIEN SE INTERPONE ENTRE LA RELACION DE SORA Y SU NOVIO


PERDONAME  
  
Muy buenas noches hoy les quiero platicar n como me he dado cuenta de un fatal error que eh cometido, todo comenzó al inicio de clases de este curso escolar, yo había pasado a primero de preparatoria y todo iba bien con mi entonces novia Sora Taquenuchi, hasta que por intrigas de unas de las nuevas compañeras, cometí mi peor error...  
  
1.1 "FALSH BACK"  
  
2 MESES ATRÁS  
  
MATT: me alegro de que volviéramos a clases, ya te extrañaba  
  
SORA: yo igual, no deje de pensar en ti todas las vacaciones  
  
YA LLEGAN AL SALON  
  
TAI: hola, que tal les fue en sus vacaciones  
  
SORA: bien, extrañando a Matt  
  
MATT: con mucho trabajo, con eso de la banda y claro sin dejar de pensar en mi Sora  
  
TAI: uhyyyyy....... , aquí ni como hacerle para que se extrañen, están ustedes cañón, a veces me dan envidia. ^_^ U  
  
Entra al salón el profesor  
  
PEROFESOR: buenos días, hoy tenemos a dos nuevos estudiantes, pasen por favor  
  
CHICA: hola mi nombre es Nene Ichijaru  
  
CHICO: hola mi nombre es Seiya Kiojaru  
  
PROFESOR: muy bien, Ichijaru siéntate atrás de Ishida, Y tu Kiojaru siéntate junto A Taquenuchi  
  
SOBRA DECIR QUE SORA Y MATT SE SENTABAN JUNTOS, NADIE SE PERCATO DE QUE NENE SE LE HIZO GUAPÍSIMO MATT.  
  
PASARON LAS HORAS Y LLEGO LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO  
  
TAI: listo a comer, muero de hambre  
  
SORA: ˇˇ hay Tai, tu cuando no mueres de hambre  
  
MATT: si tienes razón  
  
3 NENE SE ACERCA  
  
NENE: hola, disculpa no conozco la escuela, ni sus alrededores, tal vez tu Yamato me puedes dar un paseo para mostrarme la ciudad  
  
MATT: lo siento, ya tengo compromiso hoy con mi novia Sora, que tal si Tai te da el paseo  
  
TAI: "YO", desde cuando me comprometes  
  
NENE: AHHH (cara desanimada) bueno ya no importa  
  
4 Y SE VA  
  
DE HAY EN ADELANTE SORA SE PERCATO QUE TENIA QUE TENER CUIDADO  
  
MESES DESPUÉS , PARA SER MAS EXACTOS TRES SEMANAS ANTES DEL CONCIERTO  
  
SORA IBA CAMINANDO, CUANDO DE PRONTO SE PERCATA DE QUE NENE Y MATT ESTABAN JUNTOS  
  
NENE: Matt yo te quería confesar que tu me gustas mucho (en eso Nene ve a Sora y se acerca mas a Matt y lo besa)  
  
5 AL INSTANTE MATT SE SEPARA DE NENE  
  
5.1.1.1.1.1 MATT: "que te pasa", bien sabes que yo quiero a Sora  
  
PERO SE PERCATO DE QUE SORA LOS ESTABA VIENDO, EN ESO SORA SE ACERCA A ELLOS Y LES DICE MATT  
  
SORA: (AL LA VEZ LE DA UNA CACHETADA) ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO , COMO ME PUDISTE HACER ESTOSABIENDO CUANTO TE QUIERO  
  
EN ESO SALE CORRIENDO Y ALA VEZ LLORANDO POR LO QE HABIA VISTO  
  
  
  
5.1.1.1.1.2 SORA: como me pudo hacer esto, sabiendo que yo lo quiero  
  
EN ESO TROPIEZA CON TAI  
  
TAI: Sora que te pasa, por que estas llorando???  
  
SORA: hay Tai, vamos a otro lugar y te lo cuento, no es el lugar indicado  
  
6 YA BASTANTES ALEJADOS  
  
TAI: te parece aquí  
  
SORA: SI Tai, gracias por acompañarme, lo que paso es que vi como Nene y Matt se besaban enfrente de mi, y sabiendo que es mi novio y que lo quiero, mas bien es mi ex novio  
  
TAI: caray, Sora no se que decirte, pues es muy complicado, pero sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y claro con migo  
  
7 SIN DARSE CUENTA MATT LOS HABIA ALCANZADO  
  
7.1.1 MATT: Sora espera, deja que te explique como fue la situación  
  
SORA: Matt no necesito explicaciones y para dejar que seas feliz, aquí quedamos  
  
8 SORA SALE DE AHÍ  
  
8.1.1.1.1.1 MATT: Sora  
  
9 EN ESO TAI LO DETIENE  
  
TAI: déjala no se te hace suficiente el daño que ya le hiciste  
  
MATT: es que yo no bese a Nene ella es la que me beso, no fue mi culpa  
  
TAI: de todas formas déjala que se le pase el enojo, mañana trata de hablar con ella  
  
PERO FUE INÚTIL LAS SIGUIENTES DOS SEMNAS LA SITUACIÓN ESTABA MUY TENSA CON ESO DE QUE CORRIA EL RUMOR DE QUE MATT Y NENE ERAN NOVIOS  
  
UN DIA, POR LA MAÑANA EXPLOTO LA SITUACIÓN, CUANDOSEIYA SE LE DECLARO A SORA, TODO EMPEORO, LOS UNICOS QUE SABIAN LA VERDAD ERAN IZZI, JOE, KARI, T.K., MIMI, DAVIS, KEN, YOLEY, CODI, TAI Y POR SUPUESTO MATT.  
  
SORA: ni lo intentes Tai, no vas a persuadirme para que no le si a Seiya, si Matt ya tiene novia, dime por que yo no e de tener novio  
  
TAI: escucha, todo esto es un mal entendido  
  
10 EN ESO LLEGA SEIYA  
  
SEIYA: bien, Sora cual es tu respuesta  
  
SORA: la respuesta es ssss...... ( en eso la portadora del amor, recuerda que su emblema lo dice todo, ella no sentía nada por Seiya, y no le podía engañar sabiendo que ella amaba a Matt) es, es .......  
  
SEIYA: es, es que  
  
SORA: lo siento Seiya no puedo ser tu novia  
  
11 SORA SALIO CORRIENDO  
  
11.1.1.1.1.1 TAI: (con un gran alivio y diciendo en su mente)menos mal, oye Sora espera  
  
12 TAI LOGRA ALCANZAR A SORA  
  
12.1.1.1.1.1 TAI: menos mal que recapacitase  
  
12.1.1.1.1.2 SORA: mira eso  
  
13 SORA HABIA VISTO A NENE JALANDO A MATT  
  
SORA: y así quieres que crea lo que me dices  
  
TAI: deba ser un mal entendido, mejor vamos con ellos  
  
TAI JALA A SORA  
  
TAI: hola Matt ( con desgano) hola Nene  
  
NENE: hola Tai hola Sora, por cierto Sora te felicito por u noviazgo con Seiya  
  
AL OIR ESTO MATT REACCIONO  
  
MATT: (agarra a Nene) vamonos corazón  
  
SORA: (enojada) Tai vamonos  
  
TAI: espérame tantito solo hablo con Matt  
  
SORA: como quieras me voy adelantando, nos vemos en la cafeteria  
  
MATT: Nene ve allá aurita te alcanzo  
  
14 YA LEJOS  
  
TAI: como se te ocurre decirlo enfrente de Sora, ella no es novia de Seiya, lo rechazo  
  
MATT: que hice  
  
TAI: una tontería  
  
MATT: y ahora que hago  
  
TAI: ve pensado ya solo falta una semana para tu concierto, y como vas a estar ocupado  
  
MATT: rayos, si es cierto ya solo falta una semana  
  
TODA ESA SEMANA TRATO DE HABLAR CON SORA, EL DIA DEL CONCIERTO TAI FUE A CASA DE SORA  
  
14.1.1 TAI: Sora vamos al concierto, todos van a ir, solo faltas tu  
  
SORA: Tai no m siento de ánimos para ir al concierto de Matt  
  
TAI: no vas a perder nada, solo es ir  
  
SORA: (con desgana) esta bien, pero solo por que tu me lo pediste  
  
TAI: ok, pero ya vamonos  
  
15 YA EN EL CONCIERTO  
  
TAI: hola chicos, miren quien se animo  
  
SORA: hola  
  
TODOS: hola Sora  
  
MIMI: bueno vamos a entrar  
  
15.1.1.1.1 "FIN DEL FLASH BACK"  
  
ESTA CANCION ES DE MI INSPIRACIPON, QUE ME HIZO REFLEXIONAR Y SE LA DEDICO A LA DUEÑA DE MI SER, A MI SORA  
  
15.1.1.1.1.1 MATT: espero que les guste se titula "con lo bien que te vez  
  
(DERECHOS RESERVADOS A WESTLIFE)  
  
OJOS DE TIGRESA  
  
QUE ME TIRAN A MATAR  
  
UNA DIOSA VIVIENTE DUELE SABER  
  
QUE CON OTRO ESTA  
  
MIO FUE TU CORAZON  
  
COMO FUE QUE LO DEJE POR OTRO AMOR  
  
HASTA PERDERLA NUNCA SUPE SU GRANVALOR  
  
TE FALLE Y SE QUE TU DOLOR ME VAS A COBRAR  
  
COMO ES QUE TE LLEGUE A PERDER  
  
CON LO BIEN QUE TE VES  
  
QUE TONTO FUI  
  
POR QUE TU FUOISTE MIA Y TE DEJE ESCAPAR  
  
DAME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD  
  
QUE NO HARIA POR BESAR TUS LABIOS  
  
COMO ES QUE TE LLEGUE A PERDER  
  
CON LO BIEN QUE TE VES  
  
VESTIDA ESTAS "GLAMOUR Y ROCK & ROLL"  
  
LA QUISIERA ABRAZAR  
  
BESARLA OTRA VES  
  
HASTA HACERLA PERDER EL CONTROL  
  
AUNQUE SE QUE TE PERDI ESPERO  
  
QUE REGRESES JUNTO AMI POR SIEMPRE  
  
QUE IRONIA QUE TE TUVE Y QUE TE PERDI  
  
TE FALLE Y SE QUE TU DOLOR ME VAS A COBRAR  
  
COMO ES QUE TE LLEGUE A PERDER  
  
CON LO BIEN QUE TE VES  
  
QUE TONTO FUI  
  
POR QUE TU FUOISTE MIA Y TE DEJE ESCAPAR  
  
DAME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD  
  
QUE NO HARIA POR BESAR TUS LABIOS  
  
COMO ES QUE TE LLEGUE A PERDER  
  
CON LO BIEN QUE TE VES  
  
  
  
DONDE SEA QUE ESTES TU  
  
ES DONDE YO QUIERO ESTAR  
  
COMO ES QUE TE LLEGUE A PERDER  
  
CON LO BIEN QUE TE VES  
  
COMO QUIERES QUE TE OLVIDE  
  
SI FUISTE MIA Y TE DEJE ESCAPAR  
  
NO PUEDO AMOR....  
  
QUE NO HARIRA POR BESAR TUS LABIOS  
  
COMO ES QUE TE LLEGUE A PERDER  
  
CON LO BIEN QUE TE VES  
  
  
  
COMO ES QUE TE LLEGUE A PERDER  
  
CON LO BIEN QUE TE VES  
  
QUE TONTO FUI  
  
POR QUE TU FUOISTE MIA Y TE DEJE ESCAPAR  
  
DAME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD  
  
15.1.1.2 QUE NO HARIA POR BESAR TUS LABIOS  
  
COMO ES QUE TE LLEGUE A PERDER  
  
CON LO BIEN QUE TE VES  
  
  
  
HAY UNA PAUSA ANTES QUE MATT ANTES DE QUE VOLCIERA A HABLAR, SE ESCUCHABAN MUCHOS APLAUSOS  
  
MATT: gracias, Sora , perdóname no quise dañarte , solo quiero decirte que eres lo mas valioso que hay en mi vida y que te "AMO"  
  
SOLO SE VE COMO SORA EMPIEZA A LLORAR CAMINO AL ESCENARIO, TAI Y JOE LA AYUFDAN A SUBIR AL ESCENARIO , YA ESTANDO ARRIBA SORA CORRE HACIA MATT Y LO ABRAZA  
  
  
  
15.1.1.2.1.1 SORA: yo también te "AMO" , y no quiero perderte  
  
16 EN ESO SE DAN UN TIERNO BESO  
  
  
  
16.1.1.1.1.1.1 FIN  
  
HE AQUÍ OTRO DE MIS FANFICS ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE 


End file.
